In many situations, it is necessary to attach a device to a panel or other support structure. One example is the attachment of an antenna, such as a Global Positioning System (GPS) antenna or cellular antenna to an automobile roof or trunk lid. When such devices are installed on an assembly line, it is important that the device can be accurately and quickly secured to the panel. It is also important that the device be self-contained, so as to eliminate the need for multiple parts or two-handed (or multiple person) operation to install the device. Further, it is important that the installation be as simple as possible with few operational steps. In some applications, there is an additional requirement that the device be properly oriented relative to the panel.
There are numerous known apparatus and processes to attach a device to a panel. In most of those known procedures, the use of both hands, or multiple people, is required for the installation because the device is positioned on one side of the panel and the fastening means is operated from the opposite side of the panel. In addition, most installations of known devices require multiple steps, or the apparatus involves the use of many, often small parts, such as nuts, washers, bolts, screws, or the like. These deficiencies result in a time consuming and awkward installation.